gtafandomcom-20200222-history
No Escape?
No Escape? is the first Malibu Club asset mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that Protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently, located Vice Point, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Tommy needs a safecracker for a bank job he's planning. Ken Rosenberg suggests a guy named Cam Jones, however, Cam is behind bars in the VCPD central in Ocean Beach, Tommy decides to head to the police headquarters to bail him out of there. The Mission Get a fast car (a Cheetah or an Infernus would be the best) and drive to the VCPD central in Ocean Beach. Now park your car on on the outside road and then enter the central. There are two halls here, one which leads to the holding cells and the offices and another one that leads to the locker room. Go into the locker room and step on the purple marker, now you'll get fitted in with a Cop Outfit. Now that you can get around with no trouble, go through the second hallway and go up to the offices, now look for the key card in one of the offices, once you have it, go down to the holding cells, step in the purple marker and you'll let Cam Jones out of his cell. Now be careful, equip an assault rifle, since you now have a four star wanted level. Go up the stairs and shoot any cop that comes after you, when you step out of the VCPD central, equip a sub machine gun and shoot nearby cops, then run to your car and get in, wait for Cam to get in and drive like hell! Drive to the nearby Pay 'N' Spray, avoiding cop cars, SWAT cars and police blockades and lose your wanted level. Now that no one is after you, take Cam to his shop in Little Havana (which will become the HQ/drop off point for the robbery in mission The Job), when you drop off Cam in his shop, he will agree to be your safecracker and the mission is complete. Tips *When you take Cam Jones of the prison cell, the police will realize that Tommy is a farçante and they will all start to chase you. Do not waste your time killing them, they will spawn infinitely and kill them will only make you spend ammunition and your wanted level increase. Leave the police station as quickly as possible. *When you exit the station, on your right you should see a Sentinel car parked. You should use it to escape. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Break Cam Jones out of police custody *Lose the cops *Get Cam back to his house Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" by Hashim. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Wildstyle, it was also featured in the third trailer for the game. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay. *The name of the mission could be a nod to the 1994 Ray Liotta film of the same name Gallery NoEscape-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti dropping Cam Jones off at his shop. Video Walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions